


Frayed Nerves

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charlie Garth and Kevin are the dream team, Confrontation, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, M/M, Nerdiness, We deserved that in canon, tempers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Garth is in a record breaking bad mood. And this is the day that the terrors of the school decide to pick on him.





	Frayed Nerves

When Garth woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm clock, he immediately felt the pit of dread in his stomach that said today was not going to be a good day and that he should just stay in bed.  
He turned off the accursed device that was his phone and groaned. He wondered if he could stay in bed and just ignore the entire day as a whole. But when his adopted brother started banging on the door, he knew that was hopeless.  
"Garth! We gotta go to school!" Kevin Tran shouted through the door.  
"I'm up, I'm up." Garth said, just loud enough to be heard through the door.  
He ended up falling out of bed and stumbling to his closet. Despite his bad mood, Garth chose a graphic tee that never failed to make him happy. It was in an effort to get himself in a good mood. A Hufflepuff tee. It was nice to show his house pride, and he may as well steer into the skid of geekdom. Garth changed quickly and walked downstairs to the dining table, where his mother and Kevin were already sitting.  
"Garth, are you alright?" Kevin asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just not in the best mood, today." Garth started eating his eggs quickly.  
"Are you inhaling those eggs or are you eating them?" His mother asked, gesturing with her fork.  
"Inhaling." Garth remarked, dryly. His sense of humor improved by twenty when he was in a bad mood. Kevin snickered, but was quickly shut up by a withering glare from his mother. Garth finished his breakfast at the same time Kevin did and they both bounded out of the house, backpacks and lunches in tow. They lived close to the school, so they were walking. On their way, they were soon joined by Charlie Bradbury, a member of their group.  
"Hufflepuff shirt? Dude, you alright?" Charlie asked, patting Garth's shoulder.  
"Woke up in a bad mood. That's all." Garth shrugged her hand off and the three of them walked into the school.

 

The day had dragged on, as though it were pulling itself along by its fingertips. All he wanted to do was go home and draw. Was that too much to ask? When, finally, the bell rung for the final time of the day, he gathered his belongings at lightning speed and started through the hall. It had been a horrible day, but he'd been keeping it together admirably. Until his book was taken right out of his hands. That was the last straw. He wheeled around to see a group of teenagers looking like an underage biker gang.  
There was a reason you didn't mess with Luke 'Lucifer' Novak's gang. They would make your life a living hell. But, at the moment, Garth didn't care. He was pissed and tired and just wanted to go home. "Give it back." He demanded, holding out his hand. The one who had taken the book, a red-headed woman he'd heard called Abaddon, snickered.  
"I don't think I want to." She replied. Anger flared up in Garth's stomach.  
"Listen to me, you leather-clad nineties grunge wannabes, I have been busting my ass this past week. I'm surviving off of caffeine and positive thoughts, and I don't have anymore positive thoughts left in my head. So give me that back, now." The gang seemed shocked at his outburst, but Abaddon didn't release the book. "Also, I'm trained in martial arts." Garth added. That made her surrender his book. He smiled at her. "Thank you." Then he turned on his heel and walked away. It didn't escape his notice that everyone in the hall had gone completely silent.  
That night he got a text from everyone he knew at school, praising him for his actions. He replied to all of them that he didn't mean to go off like that, he just wanted his book back.  


The next day at school, Garth was in a vastly better mood. He greeted everyone with a smile and walked with his little clique to class. That's why it didn't bother him so much when a member of Lucifer's gang approached him. It was mildly disturbing that he wasn't attacking him, though.   
Garth's eyes flicked up and down, sizing the member up. He wasn't quite like the others in the gang. He wore an old-fashioned newsboy cap and had incredibly kind eyes. Even though he obviously meant no harm, Charlie and Kevin inched towards him, protectively, on pure instinct.  
"What's up?" Garth asked him, warily.  
"It was really cool what you did, yesterday." The boy had a thick southern drawl when he spoke. It made Garth remember him, vaguely. "Sometimes they need someone to knock them down a peg." Garth raised an eyebrow.  
"And you don't?" Garth shot back. The boy smiled.  
"Never said I didn't. Usually we don't realize what we're doing until we're called out. You're pretty brave to call us out. I admire that." Benny said, smiling. Garth smiled at the praise. "I'm Benny." The name was familiar. _Benny Lafitte_ , his brain supplied.  
"Garth." Garth replied.  
"Benny!" Someone shouted.  
"I gotta go. But, maybe I'll see you around." Benny smiled. He was flirting, something Garth didn't exactly mind.  
"Maybe." Garth replied. With that, Benny ran off to find his friend.  


It was three weeks later, during the beginning of summer break, that Garth had Benny's number, and they were texting near constantly. He couldn't exactly deny the fact that he was pining. It was written all over him.  


It was three weeks later that Garth got the text that made his heart race.  
_I'm outside your house. Can you sneak out?_  
That was one thing Garth had always liked about Benny. No matter how long it took, he used proper grammar. It was charming, to him.  
Garth's mother had a strict curfew for Kevin, but always allowed Garth to wander. Kevin needed rules and stability for his sanity, Garth didn't. He was always more of a free spirit. And it would be perfectly acceptable for him to go out at 2 in the morning, even though the Lawrence nightlife was nonexistent.  
_Sure. I'll be out in a minute._  
Garth texted back. He changed as quickly and quietly as he could and walked near silently out of the house.  
Sure enough, Benny was there, leaning against his truck. It was old, beat up, and faded, but Benny loved that truck. Benny smiled when he saw Garth, and Garth was glad of the darkness. He was blushing.  
"Hey. What's going on?" Garth asked, coming to stand in front of Benny. Benny just smiled wider.  
"I got something to show you."  
"Could it be the fantastic nightlife in small town Kansas?" Garth quipped. Benny laughed at that.  
"Just, c'mon." Benny insisted. Garth shrugged and got in the passenger seat of the truck.  
Benny started up and began driving to a destination only he seemed to know of. They drove well out of town, into the flat expanse of Kansas. It was in the middle of that expanses that Benny stopped and got out of the truck, Garth following his lead. He could see surprisingly well, considering there were no street lights out this far. He looked up and couldn't stop his gasp.  
The night sky was clearer than he'd ever seen it before. It was only the full moon illuminating the scenery. Benny was sitting on the door to the truck bed and Garth joined him, not taking his eyes off the moon.  
"Wow." He breathed out.  
"I know." Benny agreed. When Garth looked over at Benny, the other quickly looked up at the sky. But it was clear that hadn't been what he was looking at. "You can't see it as well in town. But out here," Benny gestured to the flatness. "You got the best view." Garth grinned, turning his gaze back to the stars.  
"There are so many stars out here." Garth commented, stupidly. Instead of laughing, Benny just made a noise of agreement. "Why'd you bring me out here, Benny?" Benny cleared his throat, awkwardly.  
"I was…I was hoping this could be…a date?" Benny stumbled over the words. Garth's eyes widened.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean, if you don't want this to be, than it won't be. But I really like you, Garth." Benny divulged. Garth leaned over and rested his head on Benny's shoulder.  
"I like you, too, Benny." Garth replied. He could practically _feel_ the smile on Benny's face.  
It boggled Garth's mind that, if he hadn't gone off on Lucifer's gang, then Benny never would have approached him and this wouldn't be happening. If this was the end result, he reflected, maybe he should get into bad moods more often.


End file.
